


A Bloody End

by Darkness and Chocolate (Dark_Chocolate_Lover_Rien_Meilleur)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Chocolate_Lover_Rien_Meilleur/pseuds/Darkness%20and%20Chocolate
Summary: Lily Potter is a mother, and she feels she is the only one good enough to take care of her baby now that her James is gone. And she can't do that dead. So she steps aside, but only for a moment. She can't be the best mother to her baby if he's dead either. For every mother needs her child alive to be one. M for blood. It's a horror; drama, angst. One shot,OOC also kind of a parody.





	A Bloody End

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago on fanfiction. com and I'm transfering them so...  
> Anyways, i put in the trigger warning because i thought it was a bit violent. sorry

_**L**_ ily stood behind the dark Lord, tears spilling across her eyes like a salty waterfall. 'James was dead' she though with a sob. She had heard him. Shouting for her to run away and take Harry. Then she'd heard the beginning of a duel. And then she'd heard the cursed and dreaded words. 'Avada Kedavra'. And she knew her Jamie was gone. She had lost almost all hope then. Because she had tried to apparate, and failed. The emergency portkey was not working either. 'Oh gods'. What was she to do? But then when she was begging for the life of her only child, she thought to herself that if he did indeed kill her, there would be no one to be his mother; no one to love him like she did. Gods above she really wished she could do something, anything.

So she stood aside when he'd asked the third time, crying and begging still. Making all sorts of promises to him. But did he listen? No. The monster turned his wand on her precious baby boy...

And suddenly Lily forgot that he was supposed to be the most feared Dark Lord in existence. She forgot that the last time she had faced him in combat, she had barely escaped with her life. So she bent down and picked up the knife she had dropped on the floor when she had run from the kitchen. So she aimed for his ribs and stabbed him where she thought his blood pumping organ (because surely he had no heart) was. So she stabbed him, her mind in a bloody daze, repeatedly across his back and when he dared to turn around and scream that she was a stupid woman, she stabbed him in his chest. Lily grabbed that bloody wand from his hand and broke it in two throwing the pieces away as she continued her stabbing...

Eventually, she stopped, realizing what she had done. Her little angel was watching her with curious yes. She mustered a smile for him. The not so possessed anymore woman went to her son's bathroom and washed her hands and face. Then she returned to pick him up. She sat in the rocking chair she and James (Gods above her Jamie was dead) had used so many times and rocked her baby. Holding him tightly and drawing comfort from him. A few minutes later, Sirius burst into the room...

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I just had to. Call me vengeful but I believe Lily was tougher than begging for her son's life. Also this seems like a good ending. I MIGHT MAYBE write an epilogue or omake or something. I hope you liked it I'm still working on my other story. I want it to be perfect. It wasn't supposed to be a full story but I couldn't just let the potential go to waste. Bear with me. Toodles.


End file.
